Some building structures such as mobile homes, also known as trailer homes, are prefabricated (i.e. constructed offsite) and then moved to a desired location. To be able to move the structure while preserving its structural integrity, the structures are usually built over a horizontally-extending metal frame which includes one or more I-beams.
Different types of foundations can be provided for mobile homes. Some mobile homes are mounted on piles, and specifically screw piles, which are driven and buried in a ground surface. In this configuration, a pile head is provided on top of the pile, and the mobile home is secured to the pile head. Various devices and techniques have been proposed to secure the metal frame of mobile home to the pile head, but unfortunately, these devices and techniques may be complex, time consuming, difficult to implement or may involve damaging the metal frame. Furthermore, these devices and techniques may not allow any adjustment during installation at the desired location.
There is therefore a need for a device which would overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.